pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Randall
Randall is the main character of the Pokemon BW Adventure storyline. Character Randall is an immature and overconfident 14-year-old boy who loves Pokemon. He barely thinks about anything besides taking on the Unova League someday so his Phanpy attacks him with Roolout to clear his mind. He also has visited the other Pokemon from foreign regions like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh as well. History Randall first appeared in The Start of a Trainer's Voyage! ''where he runs into Professor Juniper while on his way toward her Pokemon Lab. There, he chooses Tepig after claiming that he picks him over Oshawott and Snivy and is then saved by the Fire-type from two wild Herdier. He meets his new rival and Pokemon Trainer Keith in ''A Battle Course of Rivals!, where the trainer had obtained an Oshawott two weeks before he did, wanting a battle that Randall accepted. In the battle, Tepig manages to take on the Water-type Pokemon despite a type disadvantage. But the Sea Otter tricks the Fire Pig and knocks it down with the scalchop on its chest. In a final clash of Flame Charge and Razor Shell, Tepig fell in battle as well as Oshawott did. In The Shelmet Mission, he met a wild Shelmet near Route 1. In an attempt to capture the Bug-type, it sprayed him with Acid and then knocks Tepig out with Energy Ball. Randall, Tepig, Phanpy, and Tranquill fight against the small POkemon, but are nighly unable to capture it. Until Tepig activated Blaze, he managed to knock it out and Randall caught it. Later in Trading Rages!, he sees his rival again whom wanted an Accelgor on his team. After learning that Shelmet and Karrablast could evolve, Randall trades his Shelmet for Keith's Karrablast and evolved it into an Escavalier. But the Escavalier attacked them until Tepig defeats it with a combination of Ember and Flame Charge. With tough negotiations and kindness, the powerful Bug/Steel-type calmed down and accepted its trainer. In The Triple Threat Battle!, Randall challenged the Striaton Gym where he learns about the three triplet brothers who are the Gym Leaders. Despite the rules, Randall decides to battle Cilan with his Tepig, a Fire-type with a much better advantage against the Gym Leader's Grass-typed Pansage. Despite the weakness, Tepig was defeated and knocked out by SolarBeam after fainting before activating Blaze. Later in The Rematch at the Striaton Gym, Randall trains his Tepig at the Dreamyard while having another attempt of activating Blaze while using its attacks in battle. After a few tries and determination, Tepig started to activate his ability in time for the rematch with Pansage. Pokemon On Hand Lent Traded Away Badges obtained Unova League *Trio Badge (Obtained in The Rematch at the Striaton Gym) *Basic Badge (Obtained in Defeating the Basics) *Insect Badge *Bolt Badge *Quake Badge Gym Leaders Beaten Unova League Has defeated these Gym Leaders: *Cilan (BW06-07) *Lenora (BW14) Trivia *Randall is the only main character to own a Pokemon from a foreign region, basically Hoenn. *Randall is the only character to have battled a Gym Leader twice that had a Pokemon with a type disadvantage.